The Avatar and the CEO
by Midori Akiko
Summary: A collection of semi-related one shots featuring Korra and Asami after they return from the Spirit World. Sometimes sad, sometimes angsty, sometimes fluffy, sometimes smutty. Intermittent updates.
1. Interruptions

**_A collection of semi-related one-shots featuring Korra and Asami after they return from their spirit world vacation. Some sad, some angst, some fluffy and some just smut. Intermittent updates. May or may not be in chronological order._**

_Here's a short one for Christmas._

* * *

"Remind me again why I can't tell everyone in the world that you're mine now?" Korra growled against Asami's mouth. The painted red lips of Asami had difficulty forming an answer, seeing as how the Avatar was currently nibbling on her lower one.

Asami's office was deserted, minus herself and the Avatar. Korra had taken a...fondness for interrupting Asami's daily brainstorming sessions to find every inch of her skin she could taste. It seemed to today was the day Korra wanted her collarbone.

"Because," Asami managed to stutter, " I-"

Her answer was cut off as she sharply took in breath; Korra had found her favorite spot behind her ear. Her hands ran over Asami's body, across down her back, up her arms. Her lips roamed, nipping and sucking, never staying in one place for too long.

The Avatar's lips kept ghosting over the CEO's skin, murmuring nothings and sending shivers up to Asami's ears. Asami was surrounded by the essence of Korra; the younger girl straddling her in her office chair. Asami was effectively useless. Her hands did little more than rest on Korra's hips, and her mind was struggling to keep her train of thought, which was constantly being derailed by Korra's ministrations.

"I'm under contract with the United Republic," Asami groaned out, "and they elected you to the council, since Wu abdicated and they need some guidance." A few papers fluttered to the floor. The lamp shade fell over. Asami made a mental note to cleanrher office desk before Korra stopped by next time.

Another pop against her neck meant Asami would be wearing collared shirts for the rest of the week, and when Korra's slightly chapped lips once again returned to her neck, Asami's head came to rest on Korra's muscular shoulder.

Asami breathed in deeply. She smelled of sweat, and musk, and soap. It was nothing fancy, or very special, but it was so decidedly Korra. Asami knew Korra probably had a sparring session, then decided it was better to come visit her than wasting her time showering. She breathed in deeply again, as if trying to memorize the exact scent.

"I know this," Korra said, and Asami could feel her cocky grin against her neck. "The question is, why are you telling me this?" Korra took the opportunity to push Asami's button-down further off her shoulders. Asami blushed.

She couldn't help it. They'd come back from the Spirit World more than six months ago, and the way Korra still looked at her, as if she were irreplaceable, made her flush.

Korra's eyes were roaming all over Asami's body, as if she wanted to see all of her all at once. Asami used Korra's staring as a chance to flick one of her painted nails against the Avatar's forehead.

"Because you and I both know that if the council knew we were together they'd either yank the contract or kick you off the council. It's a total conflict of interest." Asami's lower lip stuck in a pout, as if even saying those words left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"So I'll get kicked off the council, big deal," Korra muttered, returning her mouth to Asami's collarbone. Asami sighed. The faintest thought flickered through Korra's mind that she wasn't sure if Asami was disappointed with her or turned on.

"You can't get kicked off the council," the raven-haired girl said quietly. Definitely disappointment. "You're so crucial to this rebuilding process, and there's no one else on the council who has better insight. You want to leave this all to Raiko?" Asami's voice was taking on an edge.

Korra lifted her head to nuzzle Asami's cheek. "Of course not," she said seriously, "but you matter so much to me that I'd give up being the Avatar in a hearbeat." Asami sighed once more, but this time it was of contentment, as she rested her head against Korra's.

Finally Korra pulled away, standing and picking Asami up in one fluid motion, and the fancy desk chair slid away. She turned and placed the CEO seated on her large wooden desk. Korra nudged Asami's thighs apart, urging them to make room for her.

Thin, graceful fingers slid up toned, dark arms, grasping Korra's jaw and pulling them into Asami. Their lips met in a slow and sweet dance. They kissed as if they knew they had all the time in the world and would spend it savoring each other.

Asami's legs slid farther apart, making room for Korra to settle in between them. Her painted nails grazed up and down the sides of Korra's tanned arms, coming to rest on the Avatar's hips. Korra pushed Asami's button-up blouse all the way off her shoulders and down her arms, but not quite pulling it off, effectively trapping the older girl's arms behind her back.

Korra braced her arms on the desk, pushing her forehead against Asami's. "I think this'll be good; we'll just tell everyone we're having meetings for the rebuilding, and no one will suspect we're being naughty."

Now it was Asami's turn to smirk. She bit her lower lip in anticipation. "Oh you are clever, my little Avatar. What say we have a meeting right now?"


	2. Council Meetings

_**Here's a Happy New Year's present. This got a lot longer than intended, so sorry about that.**_

* * *

Korra looked around, trying to find a singular figure above the din. She spotted some familiar faces, Police Chief Beifong, whom she gave a polite nod, and President Raiko, who she distinctly turned away from. Her relationship with him was...rocky, at best. A flash of red caught her eye, and she walked over to say hello to her mentor.

"Tenzin," she said, greeting him with a big smile and a hug.

"Hello Korra, how have you been?" The master airbender gave her a soft smile in return, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I've been good," and she truly meant it. "I just hope this meeting actually results in some progress."

Tenzin sighed. "I know, it seems like we keep hitting constant roadblocks."

"Is it possible to impeach Raiko?" Korra sneered. "I swear he's single handedly holding up the restoration process." Downtown Republic City was still sitting in a state of half demolition, and despite the efforts of nearly every person at the council meetings, President Raiko still hadn't signed off on a single order.

Tenzin sighed once more, stroking his beard thoughtfully. It was clear he was choosing his next words carefully, because however much he disliked the lack of progress, he was still an integral member of the council.

"We must be patient. We just need a breakthrough. Raiko is clearly uneasy about the enormous change Republic City has gone through, and for someone who is a non-bender, it is completely uncharted territory for him."

"It's uncharted territory for me as well, but you don't see me twiddling my thumbs and expecting things to fix themselves," Korra muttered. Tenzin squeezed her shoulder gently, an unspoken message that he understood.

A series of claps brought her attention to a bespectacled woman wearing a city hall uniform.

"The meeting is about to start. Please make your way to the large conference table in the hall. We shall begin shortly." Slowly, the people began filing into the room. Anyone who was directly involved or important to the redevelopment of Republic City was involved.

Korra bid Tenzin farewell, and he walked in, following Lin Beifong and Raiko. Korra saw faces she expected there: Fire Lord Izumi, her cousins Eska and Desna, her father, Varrick and Zhu Li, General Iroh and the Cabbage Corp guy. There were even some she didn't expect: Mako, who apparently had been given a major promotion and was now overseeing the security of the downtown area, Suyin and Bataar Sr, the latter of whom was dedicating his architectural skills into redesigning new buildings, and Bolin, who was appointed as public spokesperson for the project. But one familiar face was missing.

Korra's eyes darted back and forth, trying to spot the jaw-dropping raven black hair. She had almost resigned herself to sitting between Tenzin and Lin, before a soft hand brushed the small of her back.

"Hey Korra," a voice said in her ear, raising the hairs on her neck. Korra pivoted quickly, already recognizing the familiar scent. Asami was standing in front of her, dressed in her usual business attire: a smart button up blouse and a pencil skirt. She was wearing black pumps instead of her usual boots, and she was carrying a large leather portfolio.

"I'm not late am I?" the CEO asked. Korra, still adjusting from Asami's sudden appearance, took a moment to respond. She shook her head dumbly, and leaned forward in what appeared to be a clumsy kiss attempt. Asami leaned away, eyebrows receding into her hairline. She cleared her throat.

"Excuse me _Avatar Korra, _I believe we have an important restoration meeting to attend to?" Asami's face was filled with irritation, but the lilt in her voice completely betrayed her seriousness. Korra pounced on it.

"I think," she whispered, her eyes falling to Asami's lips, "that we need to have a private meeting today." One of her hands came to rest on Asami's hip, who playfully batted it away.

"No, I need to be here today, and remember what I told you last time about conflict of interest."

Korra humphed, turning and stalking into the meeting room, arms crossed. Asami gracefully took the seat next to Korra, but the younger girl ignored her.

The meeting started, and Korra tried to be useful. She nodded her head at appropriate intervals, and was genuinely involved in the discussion about the welfare of the spirits. But as the minutes ticked by, all the could really think about was the girl next to her.

Korra's thoughts kept wandering to terribly inappropriate corners of her brain. Like how she wanted to pick Asami's sweet ass up and throw it on the large oak table and screw her brains out. Or how she wanted to shove Asami up against those ornately decorated doors and rip off that pretty little blouse. Or-

"Avatar Korra, what do you think about this proposal?"

Raiko was staring her down, waiting for her answer.

Korra blinked. She had no idea where to even begin. Her face felt hot, as the rush of naughty Asami deeds gave way to embarrassment at being caught daydreaming. Her breath became shallow, trying to figure out a way out of this mess. Cobalt eyes darted back and forth, as if the grain of the wood table could summon her an answer. Then, a piece of paper floated into her lap, just like Manna from the heavens.

She recognized the personal stationary, but didn't have time to give it much thought. Korra scanned it quickly, and uttered the words on the paper.

"I think that it's a decent idea, but there will need to be some refinements. The spirits should be given a wide berth and the buildings should have some measure to accommodate the vines. We don't need a repeat of the last time the vines crushed the city." Raiko seemed satisfied with her answer and nodded his head. He continued on.

Korra glanced at Asami, who was resting her chin on her fingers, the faintest of grins crossing her lips. Any irritation Korra had with Asami earlier was erased. The Avatar wanted to crawl under the table, hike Asami's pretty little skirt up around her hips, and-goddamnit Korra!

She clenched her fists, blowing out a big breath through her nose. Get a grip Korra. Get through the meeting, then go home with Asami and eat her out, fuck, eat dinner. Korra was getting irritated at her inability to maintain any sort of concentration on anything except Asami.

It had never been this bad. She couldn't figure it out. This wasn't her first council meeting, but it was her first meeting next to Asami, and it was the first meeting next to Asami while they were together. Maybe that was it.

A delicate finger traced a line down her thigh. She looked at the culprit. Asami was decidedly not looking at her, disinterest lining her face as she listened to the meeting. But that infuriating hand was now resting on her knee, and it was slowly inching to her-

"Korra!" Bolin called, "I think it'd be a great idea if we did a short mover highlighting all the great things about spirits and the new innovations Asami and Bataar will be introducing! What do you think?"

Korra gulped. It was hard to formulate a proper answer when that hand was now rubbing circles on her inner thigh. She dropped a hand to her lap, attempting to still Asami's motions. Korra had never been more thankful for the fancy table cloth atop the table. It hid Asami's ministrations and Korra's makeshift attempt at a thumb war.

Asami would not be dissuaded. She got bolder, moving her hand to cup Korra's sex. Korra let out an audible gasp, which quickly turned into a hacking cough as the Avatar tried to play it off. Korra shot Asami a glare, but the other girl was simply watching her with a bemused smile, as if daring her to do something about it.

"Korra?" Bolin asked once again. She snapped her head in his direction.

"Yeah right, maybe, I'd be okay with that. But I think it'd be better to write some pieces or ads for the newspaper instead." Korra was impressed with herself. She'd manage to string together a pretty decent train of thought.

Asami pressed into her pants, pushing her fingers into her clothed opening. The train of thought was just derailed. Korra was keenly aware of how wet she already was. Asami pulled her fingers up, nudging Korra's clit through her clothing. Korra gasped sharply; luckily Varrick had been given a particularly vehement demonstration and no one noticed.

Asami continued, the infuriating calm and bemused look still painting her face, as she feigned disinterest in the activities of her hands in Korra's pants. Now she was rubbing circles on Korra's clit, and it was melting the water tribe girl into a puddle.

Korra was torn. She wanted Asami to stop; she couldn't concentrate, not when stars were swimming in her eyes and deep pleasure was building in her core. But she wanted the delicious release that had her screaming Asami's name to the heavens. Just not here.

Asami pressed down hard. Korra slammed her hands onto the table, the tablecloth bunching up in her fists. She'd stood up and hadn't even realized she'd done it. All heads turned to look at her.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just tired of the lack of progress." The lie didn't seem to convince everyone, so she blurted out whatever came to mind.

"It's been over half a year and all we've done is hold meetings. Some action needs to happen. There are homeless and jobless people out there and they need our help."

She sat back down, pointedly avoiding everyone's gazes.

Asami spoke. "I agree with Avatar Korra. Bataar Sr and I have developed a design to open major roads in the proposed construction area. Everything could be done in a few weeks, pending your approval, Mr. President." She cast a hard look in his direction.

Korra let out a deep sigh. Asami had bailed her out, although it was her fault she was even in this mess in the first place. Korra vowed to make the pretty engineer pay for it later.

"I think we've made major progress in this meeting," Tenzin announced, "But we have been here for seven hours, I think it is time to adjourn and continue at a different time."

"I agree, I shall see all of you in two weeks. Bring reports of your progress." Raiko dismissed the meeting.

The attendees slowly filed out of the room. Mysteriously, Korra had disappeared from Asami's side as soon as the meeting adjourned. Perplexed, Asami gathered her papers and filed them into her portfolio. She moved slowly, expecting Korra to reappear at some moment. Only she didn't.

She walked out alongside General Iroh, who was commenting on the exquisite tea of the Panda Lily Tea Shop. Asami was about to accept his invitation to tea for the following morning when a rough hand grabbed her shoulder.

They both wheeled around, Asami's jet black hair whipping Korra in the face. She did not looked pleased.

"Sorry Iroh, I need to borrow Miss Sato," she said through gritted teeth. When Iroh stood there with a confused look, Asami saved Korra once more with smooth talking.

"I forgot I agreed to meet Avatar Korra for a private meeting. She wants to make sure none of the roads are going to trample over any spirit dwellings." Asami cast an apologetic look towards Iroh. "I'll see you tomorrow for tea? We can discuss your concerns with the canal then."

He nodded his assent and left, leaving the two girls alone. Asami turned to Korra, a smile creasing the corners of her lips.

"What's with you, Korra?" asking a clearly rhetorical question, given the way the Avatar just accosted her outside the meeting and Asami's hands were previously between her legs. "You look really worked up," Asami purred, grinning at Korra's rigid posture.

That was the last straw.

"You-are-the-biggest-tease," Korra growled. She shoved Asami against the hallway, dipping her head to mouth at Asami's neck. She moved at a frantic pace, the dam that burst after holding it back all day.

"Not here," Asami said, pushing Korra away by the shoulders. How Asami was still composed right now completely baffled Korra, when all she wanted to do was have that lipstick smeared all over her body.

"You still have the key to that private office room they gave you?" Korra nodded against Asami's neck. The weight of the older girl disappeared from under her and that familiar warmth was gone.

"Let's go," Asami grabbed Korra's hand, all joking long gone. She dragged the younger girl down the hall, to the right, up the stairs to the small office the city had given Korra in the restoration process. Korra thought little of what was happening except the soft hand in her calloused one, the mane of black hair flowing out in front of her, and the quick sway of shapely hips.

They rounded the corner to the office, and Asami whipped Korra around, shoving her back roughly against the door. Korra, still dazed, didn't seem to care, especially since Asami's lips were drawing ever closer. Her eyes drifted shut, head tilting, expecting the soft sensation of Asami's lips on hers.

It never came.

Instead, she felt a hand fumbling around in her pants. Korra opened her eyes and found Asami looking at her, the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. Korra huffed again, hating to be left hanging and caught wanting. Finally, Asami found the key and inserted into the door. She turned the handle, and Korra, who had been leaning against the door, stumbled backwards as it opened.

Asami caught her in her slender arms, pulling her by the elbows into a tender kiss. Korra sighed, letting Asami lead this little dance. Korra didn't think she would ever get tired of kissing Asami. It excited and calmed her at the same time. Butterflies, that always made an appearance when she kissed Asami, fluttered through her chest.

Asami pulled them more upright, allowing her tongue to explore Korra's mouth deeper. The Avatar moaned into her mouth, and Asami smiled. The engineer moved to mouth at Korra's jaw. The water tribe girl leaned into Asami, thankful at finally being able to touch and be touched by the beautiful heiress.

Korra was content to let Asami explore her body, until she remembered the day's earlier events. The way she had strung Korra along, teasing her and then leaving her hanging, caused anger to flare. Violently she picked Asami up by the hips. The taller girl let out a gasp of surprise, but continued on as if nothing had happened.

She instinctively wrapped her legs around Korra's midsection, arms coming to rest on strong shoulders and hands tangling in brown hair. Korra stumbled around the room, looking for the couch they had put in the room upon her request. Asami's fingernails scraped her scalp lightly, igniting lines of fire wherever they touched. She bit back a moan.

Finally, Korra found the couch, setting Asami down on it. Blood was thrumming in her ears, excitement and electricity dancing across her skin. She took Asami's ear lobe in her mouth, grinning when it earned her a moan. Nipping at the soft skin of Asami's neck too earned a moan, and Korra brought her mouth back to Asami's ear.

"You're mine," the younger woman growled, though Asami seem nonplussed. She pulled Asami's shoes off, kicking her own boots off as well. "I am going to make you scream for everything you've put me through today." Asami only bit her lower lip in response, leaning back on the couch on her elbows. Her legs widened, inviting Korra in.

It was then Korra had an epiphany. The teasing, the denial, all of it, was a plan. Asami did it to get her riled up to fuck her brains out. Realization washed over her. It made sense. Why Asami, who normally hated being submissive, was completely passive at the moment. Korra would have none of that.

She pulled Asami back up to a standing position, and this time the look on her face was one of true surprise.

"I'm on it you," the Avatar whispered against the taller girl's pulse point. She felt Asami's grin.

"Are you? What are you going to do about it?"

"This." And Korra wheeled Asami around, pulling her back against her. One arm gripped her strongly around the waist. She licked the spot behind Asami's ear, and felt more of the older girl's weight fall against her. Her knees were giving out.

"Mmm," Asami moaned, as slender hands came up tangle in Korra's brown bob. Korra pushed Asami face down over the arm of the couch. Korra missed the snowy expanse of skin she was greeted with whenever Asami bent over like this, but she didn't have the patience to waste time peeling off clothes at the moment. She flipped the skirt up, roughly dragging a finger up Asami's clothed slit.

Korr gasped in awe. Asami was so wet. The fact that she was the one that Asami chose, when she could have anyone in the world, always caused her pulse to pick up it's pace.

She pulled Asami's underwear down and off, the scent of musk already reaching her nose.

Korra circled Asami's opening, spreading her wetness all over, until her fingers were thoroughly coated. Then she pushed two fingers in. The squeal that escaped Asami's throat was delicious. She continued to pump in and out, a strong hand braced on the CEO's back. After a few minutes, she rotated her hand until her palm was facing down, slightly curling her fingers.

Korra felt for that familiar rough spot, and knew she found it when Asami fell from resting on her hands resting on her elbows. It just made it easier for Korra to reach further in Asami's pussy. The taller girl's gasps were becoming shallower, and Korra felt her clenching around her fingers. Still she moved in and out of her, sometimes fast, sometimes slow, all with the goal to bring the beautiful heiress to her peak.

Korra loved watching Asami fall apart like this. No one was ever treated to this. Where all her politeness and manners fell away. Where she wasn't a CEO, an engineer, an inventor, a genius. Just Asami. The Avatar fell forward, draping herself against Asami's back. She kissed Asami's jaw tenderly, urging the climax forward.

"Korra…"

"Are you almost there?"

Asami nodded silently, eyes shut.

"Go then," and Korra dropped her other hand. It wove it's way down Asami's abdomen, through a neat patch of hair, to find her sensitive bud. She circled it, pressing down hard, and Asami let loose a choked cry. She could no longer hold herself up by her elbows, instead her face was simply resting on the cushions.

Korra knew she was close. The older girl had begun pushing back with her hips, her lips only uttering nonsense. She pressed down on Asami's clit once more and the body in front of her spasmed, waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

"Koraaaaaa…"

Korra's hands never left. Asami let out a few soft moans as she came down from her high, and Korra gently picked her up, flipping her over until she was resting comfortably on the couch.

Korra crawled alongside her, pressing their bodies together. She suckled Asami's neck as the other girl recovered, eyes shut and gently stroking her hair.

Once she had caught her breath, she looked down at the girl next to her, bright blue eyes meeting bright green ones.

"I can't believe we did that with all of our clothes on," Asami grinned. Korra huffed.

"Well, it was your fault, if you hadn't been teasing me all day," she pouted.

"Mmm, that's right," Asami purred, "So let's get you out of these clothes and see what I can do to make it up to you."

In no times at all, they were both divested of their clothes and had resumed the places on the couch.

Asami pulled Korra to her, and the water tribe woman straddled her lap. They met in a kiss, but this one had no sense of patience. Korra was eager to taste all of Asami. No matter how many times she'd done it before, she would never tire of it. Asami's hands moved to cup Korra's breasts, and the younger girl broke away from the kiss to let a moan escape her throat.

Asami took the opportunity to kiss all of Korra's neck, wrapping her arms around her completely. Asami felt Korra's wetness on her thighs, and knew she didn't have to waste anymore time (not that she wanted to anyway). She shoved two fingers into Korra's pussy, and it took all of the Avatar's willpower not to close her eyes. She was determined to watch Asami.

That slender hand, that could design schematics, could build a sand sailer, could fix an engine, was now demolishing the Avatar. She pumped in and out, deciding that Korra was wet and ready enough to add a third finger. Korra let out a gasp of surprise, but pleasure was dancing in her eyes.

It wasn't long before Korra's breaths turned into shallow gasps, and Asami felt the hard clenching around her fingers. She brought her thumb up to press on Korra's clit, and the younger girl screamed.

"Oh FUCK! I'm close!"

Asami stilled her hand, letting Korra move her hips up and down. She brought the heel of her palm up, and Korra slammed into it every time she came down. Asami watched in awe as Korra humped against her hand, hair wild, eyes blazing.

Korra was at the precipice. Pleasure was shooting through her core; she clenched her stomach. Almost,. She could almost have her release. It scared her how much she trusted Asami. How much she let this woman see. She was supposed to be the strongest being in the entire world, and she was afraid to let anyone else see her weaknesses….except Asami.

"Shhhh, you're almost there," a voice pulled her out from her thoughts. Korra blinked, and found Asami's emerald eyes shining right at here.

"I've got you, you can let go."

The reassurance was enough, and Korra's orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave. She determinedly kept her gaze on Asami, refusing to break eye contact, for she was lighthouse in her storm. She bit her lip as pleasure coursed through her limbs, her throat letting forth a constricted moan.

Asami understood, rubbing soft reassuring circles on Korra's muscular back, giving her time to recover. She pulled them down together, gently pressing their bodies alongside one another.

Korra was content to have that warmth, underneath her, around her, everywhere.

"You are amazing," she sighed.

Asami chuckled. "You too, you know." She stroked Korra's hair gently.

"So what's this about tea tomorrow?"


	3. The Detective

_**Mako knows. And alcohol makes the already introspective Mako look deeper.**_

* * *

Mako shifted uncomfortably on the floor cushions. Three shots in and he became keenly aware of how hard the floor was.

"I fucking love you guys!" his brother, Bolin, shouted from his right.

Once Korra and Asami returned from the spirit world, his brother had insisted that they get together for dinner to hear all about their adventures. They booked a private room at some hipster restaurant, New Ba Sing Se, or some shit like that. Sitting at the floor level table, Korra sat right next to Asami, Bolin and Mako on the other side. Mako was surprisingly relieved to find it was just the four of them. He missed the original Team Avatar, when it was just them prowling the streets, even if he felt a little pompous saying so.

First thing on the agenda was a few rounds of shots, after which the stories began to flow. Korra spoke excitedly, gesturing wildly about some large phoenix spirit that let her and Asami ride atop. Bolin punctuated the conversation with random exclamations like he always did, and Asami gave polite giggles behind her hand. Korra still had that lopsided grin.

Korra.

She was still as beautiful as ever. The defeat of Kuvira had caused a visible relaxation in her mannerisms, her body much less tense. She spoke with a Iight in her eyes, and her smile traveled all the way up to her ears. Such a contrast to their failed relationship a few years ago. A pang of guilt ran through his chest.

Mako knew, truthfully, that they just didn't work. Korra had always seemed to be on edge, always tense. He brought out the worst in her somehow. Fools always said bullshit like, "Love will be enough." What a bunch of naive assholes. Sometimes you can love someone, but you can't be with them.

Korra had been constantly defensive, insistent that he wasn't supporting her. It seemed like he could never find neutral ground. When he questioned her decisions, she fought back. When he gave unquestionable support, she had wanted him to pick a side.

But he was just as stubborn in return, claiming that he was doing all he could to support her. It seemed like every conversation they had while together ended in yelling. He grimaced; past mistakes can still cause shame to flush over.

"Don't worry Mako, it wasn't as bad as it sounds," he heard Korra's voice calling in his direction. All three faces were turned towards him. He had completely missed the story, but somehow his flashback still aligned with the current topic at hand. He attempted to play it off.

"Yeah right," he said in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner. Bolin and Korra seemed satisfied with his answer and resumed the conversation. Something about flowers turning into butterflies.

He felt a pair of eyeson him, and found Asami looking at him with raised eyebrows. He shook his head slightly, as if to say everything's alright, and gestured towards his drink, hoping Asami would understand that to be the source of his...inattention.

Asami.

Shame rushed over him once more. He felt his ears grow pink. It still amazed him to this day that he and Asami had somehow moved on and formed a friendship. She was beautiful, polite and forever caring. And he had treated her like Fire Lord Sozin against the Air Nomads. Another pang of guilt stabbed him.

He should have been more attentive, less selfish, more caring. For everything he had learned from Korra about selflessness, he had learned equally as much from Asami about grace and forgiveness. She had handled the worst the world could throw at her and barely cracked. He should've been her shoulder to cry on; instead she shouldered it alone.

Mako grimaced once more. He had only ever had good intentions, but his selfishness and immaturity caused it all to be lost under a sea of teen angst.

His three friends were all sharing in a joke, laughter creasing their eyes. A wave of gratitude crashed over him. He really was lucky to have such great friends and he would-

"HELLOOOOOO MAKO," a dark blue armband was waving around in his face. "You in there?"

Korra was leaning across the table, attempting to get his attention in a very Korra-like way. Her eyes round and big, a crooked smirk plastered across her face. He gave a genuine smile.

"Yeah. Sorry, just spazzing out there a bit. I'm kind of buzzing." It wasn't untrue, the alcohol was starting to reach him; he felt looser and his hearing was muffled. He turned his attention back to the table.

It sounded like Korra and Asami went on a thousand adventures a day. There was no end to the tales Korra had to tell. Sleeping under the stars in a bed of lily flowers, walking alongside giant turtleducks, conversing with a flying dragon snake.**  
**

More than once though, while Korra was recounting a story, she and Asami would make eye contact. It was just a flash, but Mako knew those seconds of connections held lifetimes of meanings. Asami would smile with her mouth closed, her eyes creasing, and Korra would continue, her motions wilder and grin broader.

When Asami needed to use the restroom, Korra stopped the conversation and turned to Asami to offer her a hand up. The taller girl took it gracefully, her fingers trailing across Korra's shoulders as she walked behind her. Maybe to someone else, this wouldn't matter. But Mako was a detective, and he knew when something felt out of place.

When she came back, Asami sat down, her body completely inclined towards Korra, whether unconsciously or not. She leaned over and whispered something into Korra's ear, to which Korra leaned, pushed Asami's hair behind her ear and whispered back.

Of course.

"What's going on with you two?"

Flashbacks of their reunion surged through his mind. Their hesitant attitudes. Lingering glances. That rush of anger from Asami.

"Why didn't you ever write me? Or Bolin?"

He didn't know why he hadn't seen it sooner. It was terribly obvious. The flirty touches, the shoulder grabs, even leaving him behind on a mission. Small grins hid much larger meanings. His ex girlfriends were more than they let on.

They were together.

His imagination flew into overdrive, taking all those stories Korra had told, and putting Asami next to her, their fingers intertwined. Imagining them kissing in the Tree of Time. Falling asleep in beds of brightly colored daffodils together. Making love.

A tight band seemed to constrict his throat. Weight settled over his heart. Mako picked up his drink and sipped it slowly. He knew that he and Korra would never be together. Still though, he couldn't deny that deep down, some part of him still loved her in a romantic way. His heart felt heavy; a part of him sensed he had lost Korra. A part that used to belong to him.

It was selfish, to think that she was his, but he couldn't help the small seed of jealousy. He blew out a sigh and sat back, silently watching.

Their bodies were subconsciously (or consciously, he had no idea) attuned to each other. They leaned into each other's touches. They wiped spilled drink off the other. They shared messages through their eyes. Unspoken requests went answered.

And Mako knew then, without a doubt, that they belonged to each other. It stung, more than it had a right to, and he was immediately mad with himself. His grip tightened over his glass. It was his fault. He had let it get to this point. He had sabotaged his own happy ending, been too careless with other people's emotions. The grip tightened more.

No.

That wasn't right. He had made mistakes, but he had learned from them. None of them were happy with the way things were before, but they were happy now. The grip loosened.

They were laughing again, something about a spirit who hung Korra up from the ankle because it thought she was her baby chick. His spirit lifted at the sound of their raucous laughter rang through the air and how their teeth shined through their smiles. His grip slackened once again.

"Hey Mako," Bolin called. Mako lifted his strangely-shaped eyebrows in response. "Come on, join in," Bolin gestured to the fresh basket of dumplings that had appeared out of nowhere. Korra was already placing one on a napkin in front of Asami, who gave the water-tribe girl a bemused look, clearly pleased with the special treatment being given to her. Mako let out a deep sigh and a forlorn look crossed his face.

It is what it is.

"Yo bro, pass me that basket, they're gonna eat all of it at this rate."

* * *

They finally decided it was time to go home. They made their parting goodbyes as the valet rounded up Asami's car. Mako hugged Asami, rubbing an assuring hand up and down her back, and she squeezed his shoulders tighter in return. Korra hugged him as well, her chin tucked against his shoulder in that familiar way, and he lingered longer than he should have. The corners of his eyes dampened, and he couldn't help what he did next.

Before Korra could pull away, Mako closed his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He wasn't sure what made him do it. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the regret. But nonetheless, Korra looked surprised. Asami, who was getting accosted by a Bolin hug, hadn't seen.

"It was great seeing you again," Mako said generically, though he truly meant it with all his heart. "If you ever need anything, I'm always here." Whenever they decided to tell him, if they decided to tell anyone, he'd be there to support them. They'd finally found happiness, and he'd be damned if anyone took that away from them.

"Thanks Mako," Korra said appreciatively. Her eyes flickered over to Asami, who was now joining them, along with Bolin.

"Hey Mako," Asami piped up, as if remembering some long lost idea, "I recently hired a new manager to oversee production. She's all the way from Omashu, and she doesn't know anyone. She's also single and super pretty. Do you want me to try set something up?"

He pondered it. It'd be a nice way to get over the dagger-like feeling in his chest. But as he looked into those emerald eyes, then to bright teal ones, he remembered how tears had fallen from them...because of him. He clenched a fist.

No, whomever he decided to love, he would love with all his heart. She deserved all of him.

"No, I appreciate it, but I don't think I'm ready yet," he said, looking at Korra. Asami and Korra nodded in understanding. The valet pulled up with Asami's car, and the girls got in.

Bolin made an extravagant display waving as they drove off, but Mako raised a single hand in parting.

"You okay, bro?" Bolin asked, nudging his shoulder.

Mako watched the car drive away, fading into the yellow street lights. His hand was loose at his side, no longer balled in a fist.

"Yeah."

* * *

_**A/N: I know it's not true Korrasami, but I love the idea that Mako figures it out before they tell him. I love Mako (as long as he's sans-girlfriends). And I really do believe that the final conversation he had with Korra was his closure. But even though you're over someone, it can still hurt when you see them with someone new.**_

_**I'd like to think he's grown up so much that all he really wants is for them to be happy. And sorry no smut or hotness. It will return soon.**_

_**PS I wrote this with Gwen Stefani's Cool in mind.**_


	4. Bang Bang

_Titled** Bang Bang, or The Legend of How Bolin Found Out. **A little early Korrasami wedding present._

* * *

Asami unlocked the back door to her home. Although she'd moved back into the Sato estate, she'd chosen to only inhabit the bottom floor. Keys were haphazardly thrown on the counter, along with her bag and jacket.

"Hold on, let me look for the wine glasses." She motioned for Bolin and Mako, two of her best friends, to follow her through the kitchen. They took seats atop some of the stools.

"Thanks for inviting us out to dinner; it was great to hang out with everyone again," Mako smiled gratefully.

"Not at all," Asami waved a nonchalant hand through the air. "Thank _you_ for paying. Against my wishes." Mako shrugged his shoulders in response. It was a pointless gesture, seeing as how Asami wasn't currently looking at him, but peeking through all her cupboards, clearly looking for something and not finding it.

"Where the hell is my wine?!" she yelled frustratedly. Asami crouched over a low cabinet, the bottles of fermented grapes eluding her. Bolin enthusiastically jumped off his stool.

"I'll help!"

* * *

Within five minutes, they had come no closer to finding the wine, but Bolin had managed to dig up a twelve year old bottle of scotch, a large bottle of vodka, a half opened bottle of tequila and a handful of shot glasses. Asami stuck a hand on her hip.

"Well I guess this is where-"

"Yeah yeah, we mix it up sometimes," Bolin cut across. "I'm gonna pour us a round. Tequila!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later...

Bolin slammed his shot glass upside down on the table, irrefutable proof that he was macho and had finished his drink.

"Hurry up you slow asses!"

"Yo shut up Bo, you started drinking while I was still pouring Asami's shot," Mako said angrily.

"You shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" Asami yelled. The two boys sheepishly turned to her, awkward silence descending. The outburst momentarily sobered them up.

"Uhh, so where's Korra?" Bolin asked awkwardly, an obvious attempt to diffuse the tension. "She didn't wanna come tonight?"

"She got called to some outskirts of the Earth Kingdom," Asami replied as the comfortable atmosphere returned. "I don't remember exactly where at the moment." She lost her balance for a bit, swaying a little on the spot.

Whoopsie. Maybe four shots back to back to back…..to back was a bad idea.

No fuck it. She was a champ, not some no handle Randall. Besides, Korra wasn't here, and she needed something to entertain her.

"Come on! Let's go the game room, I put huge fluffy floor cushions in there!"

* * *

Thirty more minutes later….

"Alright, alright, alright, _alright_!" Bolin screeched. "There is exactly one shot of vodka remaining." He held up the clear glass bottle. "Now who wants it?"

"Oh meeh meeh!" Asami bounced up in her seat, waving her hand like a third grader who knew the answer to the math problem.

Mako turned slowly in her direction, lids falling halfway down his eyes. He was on his way out.

"Fine whatever," he said dismissively. "We still have the scotch. And I'm not giving any to you selfish bunch of butt nuggets."

"Yes!" Asami reached for the bottle, but Bolin pulled it further away, out of her reach.

"What the fuck Bolin?" she pouted.

"Hey, I didn't say it was free." He held his index finger up to the sky. "You may have this as long as you answer this one question...truthfully." He smirked.

"Okay, fine, sure, whatevs. Hit me mothafuckah." The seven (or was it nine?) shots had turned Asami's elegant English into Street Slang 101. She was saying things she'd only ever practiced in a mirror.

"If you could bang anyone in the world, who would you bang?"

Asami giggled. She knew something they didn't know. She puffed her cheeks out, looking to Bolin, to Mako, then back to Bolin. Then she giggled again.

"C'mon Asami, who?" Bolin urged.

"Mmmm…..Wing! ...or Wei! Who's thing points to the left? I like left. Maybe both. Can I have both at the same time?" she laughed devilishly, mostly to herself as she collapsed face first into her cushion.

Bolin stared at her slack-jawed, his expression a mix of incredulity and amusement.

"Why you evil cradle-robber…"

"That's a lie!" Mako yelled, Asami's answer enough to stir the vampire from his coffin. He slammed his hand on his cushion, though the effect was somewhat lost considering how soft the pillow was.

Bolin turned to Mako, and Asami lifted her pretty little head from her planking position.

"You...want...to bang..._KORRA_!" he slurred, the girl's name tripping on his tongue.

Bolin's jaw dropped again. Asami just stared at him with wide eyes.

_Oh fuck_.

Mako told himself he wasn't gonna say anything. At least until they told him.

"My bad?" he mumbled, sitting back, his throat just out of Asami's reach.

"Oh yeah, Korra," Asami sighed, a dopey expression crossing her face. The alcohol was mucking up the normally well-oiled gears in the engineer's head. Thoughts were processing a little slower than normal.

"I thought Bolin meant someone new, like never, ever, ever banged. But yeaaah I like banging Korra."

Mako sighed. He was afraid Asami was going to kill him. Good thing the alcohol made her….less offended.

"WAIT."

Bolin's brain, usually the snail in the race, was taking even longer to get to the finish line.

"'Banging?' As in 'in the action of?' As in 'Asami is currently banging the Avatar?' Korra? Our Avatar?" He made V's with his hands and pushed the middles of them together.

"Yes bro," Mako sighed, hand pinching the bridge of his nose. Oh, sober Mako has decided to reappear.

"That's why you and Korra went to the Spirit World together?"

"Yes bro."

Asami was smiling at him, but it was that stupid grin Korra usually did, when you got caught doing something naughty. But not really naughty. Guess he knew where she learned that from. She turned to Mako.

"So you knew?"

He shrugged his shoulders again. He was a detective.

Seconds passed as Bolin processed the information. Asami just sat there, letting her buzz wend its way through her brain and body. Mako brooded, cause that's what Mako does, sober or not.

"What. The. Fuck." Bolin finally said. Which was kind of eloquent for him.

"Hmm," Asami sighed sweetly, returning from her buzz Neverland.

"How the fuck did we all end up liking Korra?"

Mako shrugged his shoulders (again), and Asami puffed her cheeks out (again).

"Just lucky?" she laughed.

"I'm the only one who hasn't kissed her!" he pouted, like a child that lost his lollipop. He crossed his arms.

"Oh well bro."

"Fuck you guys! I liked her first! You didn't even wanna be her friend, Mako!" Bolin shoved him on the shoulder.

"Naga's kissed her more than you," Asami pointed out. Even Mako had to laugh at that one. Asami's equilibrium was tilted far to the right and her body leaned . A good gust of air probably could've blown her over.

"Fuck you guys, don't talk to me," Bolin sulked, turning his back on them.

"Come on bro, nut up."

"Fuck you," Bolin said, still refusing to turn around.

"Aww, come on Bolin," Asami cooed, but he was not swayed. "Boliiiiinnn," she called.

"No."

Asami stuck her lower lip out and gave up, turning to Mako.

"Hey Mako," she said, tilting her head. "Did Korra always like rim jobs?"

"WHAT?" he spluttered, blush climbing through his cheeks. Even Bolin turned around after that one.

"Why would you ask that?!"

"What about that thing with her tongue?" she grinned.

Asami just cocked her head to the side. Flustered Mako was so much fun. The awkward turtle duck. Those stupidly-shaped eyebrows were knitted together. Was he upset? Embarassed? Turned on? Maybe all three?

She opened her mouth to press her advantage, but Mako cut her off.

"I loved her first!" he shouted, not really out of anger, but more out of a drunken stupor to be better than Asami at something.

"Well I loved her second, two's more than one," Asami sing-songed, waggling those perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"I sooo fucking hate you assholes," Bolin muttered, and since when did Bolin mutter?

"Oh yeah, Bolin loved her first," Mako slurred, suddenly cognizant of his brother's feelings, "so I guess I loved her second, and you third, Assami." He pontificated the 'ass' with emphasis.

"Whatevs, three is still more than two," sticking her tongue out at Mako.

"I loved her more!" he yelled, sharkbrows arching angrily.

"No way! I loved her more!" Bolin yelled; he had decided to rejoin the conversation.

"Shut up Bolin, I loved her more than you!" Mako was one shout away from steam coming out of his ears.

"No you didn't, I loved her more! I didn't cheat on her with Salami here!" He pointed a finger at Asami. Well to be truthful, it wasn't really cheating, and it was more or less in Asami's direction, since the room was kind of spinning at that point.

"The fuck does it matter Bo? You're going out with Opal anyway! You're mentally cheating on her right now!"

"It matters to me! I would've never messed it up. And…..I'm…" he trailed off, picking up the scraps of his thoughts and making a terrible collage.

"I'm not cheating on Opal if I'm just talking about banging Korra!"

"Shut up you dickwads! I-"

"Yo Asami, we're over here," Bolin called. She'd been talking to a wall. Asami whipped around and faced the two dimwit brothers, who had somehow multiplied into six dimwit brothers.

"Right," she continued yelling, as if there were no interruption. "I," special emphasis on the 'I,' "get to bang Korra and I definitely love her more than you lame ferret faces!" Bolin and Mako silently looked between each other, deciding they'd apparently lost this battle.

"Okay fine," sighed Mako, ever the diplomat, "you win." He opened the bottle of scotch and poured some in a glass for each of them. Bolin's shoulders slumped in defeat and he downed his drink before anyone else even picked up their glass. Asami poured him a new one.

"It's ok, Bolin," she rubbed a hand on his back.

"Nah, I'm alrigh'," he sighed. "It's just, you know, Korra," as if he had explained all the secrets in the entire universe. Mako's dumbass nodded along as well, although thanks to the alcohol and shouting all he really heard was buzzing coming out of Bolin's mouth. "You just never really get over Korra," Bolin admitted. That part Mako heard.

"Yeah, he's right," his fin brows sagged in defeat. "Just when you think she's outta your system, she's right back in."

"I agree, you can't get over Korra!" Wu had somehow appeared behind Mako.

"WHAT THE FUCK WU!" Mako yelled. "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?!"

"You called me after you got here and told me to pick you and Bolin up cause you couldn't drive," Wu said timidly. "But really, I was stalking you," he added under his breath, so soft no one could hear it.

"Oh yeah," Mako said, sobering up slightly, "but you can't just barge in." He stood up, taking three tries before he was successful. He wobbled a bit, tripping on his cushion as he forced Wu out of the house.

"Okay, he's gone for now," Mako announced as he returned to the room. Bolin and Asami were in the midst of yet another shot. They poured one for Mako as well.

"To Korra!" they cheered, downing the whiskey in one shot. It was a crime, Mako noted as the amber liquid burned his throat, to drink such upscale liquor with the finesse of cheap Republic City moonshine.

"Hey guys, why is Wu locked in his own car outside?"

All three heads lazily turned around to the voice. And there, by the spirit's intervention (or just plain coincidence), was Korra. She stood in the doorway, dressed in a traveling jacket and a rucksack slung over her shoulder. Confusion painted her face, and she cocked a thumb back towards the door.

"Korra!" called Bolin. He got up, making his way to the Avatar. He wore a look of determination, and Korra felt a little frightened at that moment. "I am not going to be the only one who hasn't kissed Korra," he told himself with intoxicated intent.

Bolin closed his eyes when he went in for the kiss and the world moved. Like really moved. It spun so hard he didn't know which way was up. He couldn't even feel his feet under him. Holy fuck, kissing Korra is amazing. He opened his eyes expecting to see Korra, but he found himself looking up at the ceiling.

Apparently Asami had gotten up faster and pushed him back down by the forehead before he'd even made contact. Mako leaned back, his arms crossed, head shaking.

Asami shot him a dirty look. What the fuck Bolin? God he is always such a cock block. Just like right after Korra came back from the Spirit World. We just established that _I_ am bending this Avatar (over). How dare he try to put his herp derp all over her?

"Hey Korra," Asami purred in what she hoped was a seductive tone. She staggered into the Avatar's arms as Korra looked at her in surprise. Korra's eyes grew even wider when Asami leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. Korra could taste the alcohol. She quickly pushed Asami back.

"Asameee, what are you doing?" she whispered urgently. Her eyes darted between Mako and Bolin. Asami only giggled and traced a finger along Korra's jaw.

"Shh, it's okay, they know." Korra's eyes widened more.

"They do?"

Bolin gave them a sulky look and Mako was trying hard to maintain an impassive face, except all he succeeded in doing was appearing as if he really needed to take a shit. Still, he gave a curt nod.

"Yep," Asami smiled.

Bolin sighed. "Yeah it's cool." He tried to look happy. "Even if I was first."

"Oh." Korra didn't expect the tale of Korrasami to go over like this with the Bending Brothers.

Mako got to his feet, pulling Bolin up as well. "We're gonna leave then." He teetered out, Bolin trudging behind him.

"Baaaaai Broody Boys," Asami jeered, waving the two off. Korra cocked an eyebrow at Asami.

"How much did you have to drink exactly?"

Asami hummed "I don't know" in a sing song manner and shrugged her shoulders. Korra sighed, shaking her head.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Asami giggled again (she did that a lot tonight).

"I knew you wanted to get in my pants."

Korra didn't respond, pushing Asami onto the bed as she rummaged around in the drawers. She found clean sleep clothes, and, much to Asami's disappointment, undressed her without caressing her.

"Korra," she whined.

"Not tonight," Korra said. "Not cause I don't want to," she added quickly when she saw Asami's crestfallen face. "I always want to, and I missed you so much, but you are sloshed beyond repair right now. You need to sleep it off." Asami pouted again, but accepted Korra's decision.

Korra climbed into bed, holding her arm out for Asami to snuggle along side her. The older girl climbed on top of her, resting her head on Korra's shoulder. Korra rubbed warm circles on Asami's back, lulling her to sleep.

Asami sighed into Korra's neck, drunken tiredness descending over her. Her vision had been spinning earlier, but all she felt right now was the need to sleep. Everything was so warm. In the distance she heard Korra's question.

"So it looked like you guys had fun tonight. What'd you talk about?"

"We...were...talking about...banging someone…" Asami trailed off.

"What?" Korra asked in surprise. "You hit someone with your car?"

The only answer she got was soft, even breathing.

* * *

_**Awww, friggin Mako outed them. Probs a little OOC, but being drunk means everyone is OOC. Bolin seems mad, but he's not (he's just jealous). haha**_

_**Fun fact: I used 'bang' nine times. :)**_


	5. A New Set of Work Gloves

_**Fresh off their blissful Spirit World vacation, Asami has to bury her father. Korra tries to help. [Angstyish]**_

* * *

Korra was worried.

Not about herself, no, but she was worried about Asami.

The two weeks they spent in the spirit world together were the best of her life. It was the one time in her life she was truly able to do what she wished. They played, they laughed, they smiled, they slept. They did everything on their own time, not worrying about the earthly struggles of the average man.

Coming back to Republic City, however, was not as wonderful as she had hoped. Upon their return, Korra was bombarded with questions and requests for help. Asami, on the other hand, was constantly being called by President Raiko to begin the Republic City restoration project. She bore it all with a firm smile and an elegant grace. Until Hiroshi's funeral came up.

Not only was Asami expected to be an integral part of the rebuilt United Republic, she was expected to bury her father as well. For all Asami said about being fine and okay and that she forgave him, Korra could only watch as Asami's perfect mask crumbled.

It was a small ceremony. It went unannounced in the papers, and only those few whom Asami personally told attended. Lord Zuko gave the eulogy upon Tenzin's suggestion; Asami had said that she'd be unable to make it through such a speech. It was oddly fitting, the formerly banished prince giving a remembrance on mistakes and redemption. Asami held back her tears through it all.

It wasn't until Lord Zuko directly addressed her that the tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Hiroshi was not a perfect man," he began, "None of us are, for that matter. He made some decisions in his life that he regretted, that caused him to stray from his path. But the one thing he loved more than the world itself, the light that guided him back from the darkness, was his daughter, Asami." He turned to make eye contact with her, and Korra heard the sharp intake of breath next to her. Asami's green eyes were glossy, like a dam ready to overflow, and she choked back a sob. Zuko continued.

"I urge you to look past his strayings, and to all the good he has done in his life. To all the sacrifices he has made, and to all the love he gave to you." The attendees bowed in respect for Hiroshi, and Korra saw teardrops hit the ground next her. Wordlessly, she slipped her hand into Asami's and gave a gentle squeeze.

Everyone offered their condolences to Asami: Lin and Tenzin insisting that he had redeemed himself, Bolin and Mako offering whatever help they could. Pema looked at the girl's interlocked hands and told Korra that Asami was "very fortunate to have a such a great friend to support her." Korra simply nodded, too overwhelmed and distracted to correct her. Besides, now was not the time.

That night, they fell asleep in Hiroshi's old study, Asami wanting to stay as close to her father as she could. Korra simply ran her hands up and down Asami's back in soothing strokes until she fell asleep on her chest. When her breaths finally became regular, Korra wet her sleeve and gently wiped the tear stains off the older girl's face.

Korra sighed. The mascara stained Asami's cheeks slightly. Even in sleep, her face wouldn't relax. It was if she was still clutching something tightly to her soul.

Korra was waiting. Waiting for Asami to talk to her. The beautiful woman cried on her shoulder, but she said nothing. Asami was holding everything inside, wanting to carry the burden alone. Korra would hold her as she sobbed, and yet Asami wouldn't tell her a thing.

Two days later, Korra noticed that Asami had gotten a new pair of work gloves.

"What was wrong with the old ones?" she asked. Asami always wore the brown leather work gloves whenever it was time to do dirty work, although their absence was noticed when they journeyed to the spirit world. It made the hand holding so much better, Korra noted.

Asami stood up from the car she was working on, pulling the black gloves off and reaching for a towel.

"I, um, put them away," she said as she wiped grease off her face. Korra noticed the lack of eye contact as she spoke, instead her eyebrows furrowed. Korra sighed, Asami was evading the question. Korra chose her next words carefully, saying them as gently as she could.

"Asami, I know it's really hard for you right now. I can't pretend to know what it feels like, but I wish you would talk to me. You don't have to do this alone. I'm here."

Asami kept her eyes downcast, weighing her options. Finally she spoke.

"I didn't tell you. You have enough to handle. You're the Avatar, and everyone needs you right now."

Korra shook her head slightly, brown hair swishing. She had to bite back the laugh forming in her throat. Asami, always concerned for others first. She always seemed to think everyone's needs were more important than her own. Korra adored that quality in her, but now was not the time to voice it.

"You were there for me at my lowest, and I'll be here for you, always." She reached for Asami's hand, giving it a small squeeze. Asami's hand felt cold and fragile in her own. The mechanic still refused to look up at her. Korra sighed once more.

"I won't push you, but if you don't talk about this, if you keep it bottled up, it'll eat you alive." All of Asami's late nights at the office, the sleepless nights in the study, the lack of appetite, sprang to mind. Asami was suffering, and she refused to let Korra shoulder some of the weight.

"It'll eat us alive," she added.

Korra turned to leave, but the hand she was holding wouldn't let go. Instead it pulled her in the opposite direction. Korra let Asami lead her, taking her out of the garage, into the workshop behind. Korra followed silently, intrigued by what Asami could possibly showing her. She imagined what emotions were coursing through the girl in front of her. When they finally stopped in front of the workbench, Asami looked up. Korra followed her eyes, and there on the wall was that familiar set of work gloves, hanging next to another set of work gloves. Realization dawned on her.

"Is that...your father's?"

Asami nodded. Her voice was unsteady, but the tone was one of reverence.

"Those were the gloves he was wearing when he died. They were recovered from the wreckage and returned to me. The last project we worked on together. The last time he held my hand." Tears were steadily streaming down her cheeks. Even now, Korra couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. The heiress seemingly lost the will to stand and collapsed, and her shoulders starting to shake.

Korra instinctively sat on the floor behind her, wrapping Asami in a bear hug. They stayed there for a while, Korra just giving Asami warmth and stability.

"I don't understand!" Asami wailed suddenly. "The past three years, I wanted nothing to do with him. I really did want him dead!" She brought her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I finally start to have closure, I finally start to forgive him, and then he fucking dies!"

She whipped around to look Korra in the eye. "How the fuck is that fair?! Why does this shit keep happening to me?!" Her eyes were bloodshot, her face angry, and the devastation was evident.

Korra grasped for words, anything to negate the pain wracking Asami's soul, but she couldn't. All she could do was hold Asami tighter, tears leaking out of the corners of her own eyes. Asami quiet sobs were the only noise.

"I can't give you any reason," she said after a few minutes. "It's not fair, I know. But you'll get through this. You are the strongest person I know."

"I'm just so tired of caring," Asami said, her face still pressed into Korra's shoulder and her voice muffled. "Everything I care about is always taken away. Even you."

Korea's chest tightened. She tried not to feel guilty. She knew Asami wasn't blaming her for her absence the past three years. She took in a deep, steadying breath.

"This hurts because you love. You loved him so much. But you can't stop loving because you're afraid of being hurt."

Asami locked eyes with Korra. Those emerald green eyes were clouded with tears but her intention was clear as day. "Can I love you?" her voice barely above a whisper.

Korra didn't hesitate. She looked deep into the green pools of Asami's eyes, savoring the swirling colors and the way they looked at her without prejudice.

"As long as you let me love you."

That night, as they were in bed, when Asami's holds were a little tighter, and her kisses a little more desperate, Korra made a promise with herself. She would always come back, always come home, always make sure Asami had someone to love.

* * *

_**My head cannon is that Asami won't wear those brown gloves anymore because Hiroshi died (she wasn't wearing them during the all important Korrasami scene :D) Sorry it's a little bid sad. If you want fluff, I'll be posting a basketball AU that's full of good feels. Thanks for reading you guys! Next chap will be smutty, guaranteed.**_


	6. Yes, Your Highness

_**Korrra challenges Asami to a duel. Loser has to do the winner's bidding for 24 hours. SMUT alert.**_

* * *

"Alright," Asami said, planting a hand on her hip, "Explain the rules of this duel to me again."

"Okay," Korra said, eyes lighting up. "If you leave the dueling area," she indicated a red line shaping a square, "your opponent gets one point. If you get pinned, that's another point for your opponent. If you get knocked out, well, you lose the match. First to three points wins."

"Hmm," Asami mused, "seems easy enough."

"Hah!" Bolin interjected. "Nuktuk is gonna rip this place apart! You three are goin down!"

"Sorry Bolin," Korra said, giving him an apologetic look, "but the first rule of this duel is girls only."

"What?"

"Tch," Mako clicked his tongue, rising from his seat. "I'm outta here. C'mon Bolin." He had a feeling where this was going, and did not want to be privy to any PDA.

"No, no, no, wait!" Korra called. "We need a referee, and you're the most impartial one here!"

Mako stopped, turning around quizzically. "You mean this is on the up and up? An actual duel?"

"What? Of course," Korra said, sounding surprised. "Get your head out of the gutter Mako."

"Yeah Mako," Bolin interjected, "get your head out of the gutter, because these two ladies are going to duel without you! Just like how they're dating….without you..." he trailed off and pressed his fingertips together repeatedly. There was probably a line indicating what was polite conversation and what wasn't, but Bolin bulldozed through it.

"Okay fine," Mako huffed, frowning slightly.

"Alright, what's the second rule?" Asami asked, now that some of the other details had been settled.

"Okay, to make it fair, the second rule is no bending."

Asami looked aback for a moment, then grinned. "Why thank you my gracious Avatar, always concerned with the needs of us non-benders."

"I am your servant," Korra replied in a mock accent, making a big display of bowing.

"I'll remember that," Asami said smugly, crossing her arms.

"Can we move on and get this started already?" Mako complained.

"What Mako, you got somewhere to be? Anxious to get back to guarding your WuBoo?" Korra teased.

"No, I just don't want to watch the Legend of Korrasami right now, okay?" He crossed his arms. Korra grinned and bit her lip, sharing a look with Asami. She smiled in return.

"Third rule is: no dirty moves. No eye gouging, nose digging, etc."

Asami nodded in agreement, but Korra saw that smirk crossing her lips. She knew what it meant: Asami had something up her sleeve.

"And no kissing! Or tickling!"

Asami's grin slid into a slight pout; she'd been found out. "Okay fine, any more rules? What're the stakes?"

"Whatever you want, m'lady," Korra said. "for twenty-four hours anyway. I myself wish for you to kiss me everytime a badgerfrog croaks and call me Supreme Commander." Asami couldn't hold back her laugh, bending over giggling. Mako rolled his eyes and Bolin put his hands behind his back, determinedly looking anywhere except at the two women.

"Asami, you okay?" Korra questioned, placing a hand on the other girl's shuddering back. Asami wasn't making any noise, but Korra could still hear soft wheezes. The taller girl stood straight after a few more seconds, flipping her long hair back, wiping away the tear in the corner of her eye.

"Oh my god, you are adorable," she said, still chuckling. Korra looked offended.

"I'm not adorable, I'm the Avatar," she said, feet shoulder width apart, fists on her hips, chin pointed at some far off point in the distance. All she needed was a cape. "Anyway, what's your bet?"

Asami tucked a thumb under her chin thoughtfully. She wasn't really sure. She didn't need anything; she had servants to do her bidding.

Servants.

She thought back to Korra's earlier words. A smile tugged at her red lips, eyes lifting to match Korra's. The look on Asami's face was so discomforting, the younger girl actually took a step back.

"If I win, you'll be my servant for the day, and call me 'Your Highness,'" Asami said, smiling at Korra's wide eyes. Korra looked taken aback for the briefest of moments before regaining her composure. She cracked her knuckles.

"Alright, let's do this. You are goin' down, lady," as the Avatar took an open stance, arms out in front of her, palms up.

"Oh really? The master of all four elements, that can't use the elements, going to beat lil ol' me, the non-bender who specializes in hand to hand combat?" Asami took her position, not unlike a boxing stance, all while smirking.

"I'll destroy you."

That, Korra had to admit, was a little frightening. And arousing. If only she'd say that in bed and-

"Alright, first one to three points wins," Mako yelled. He stepped between them, hand up.

"Start!" and he brought his hand down, slicing the air between them.

For a second, neither of the girls moved. They sized each other up, waiting for the other to make the first step. Patience was never one of Korra's strong suits, and despite all that she'd learned, she gave in to the urge after a bit. Stepping forward, Korra threw a jab, not necessarily meant to hit Asami, just to see how'd she react. Unsurprisingly, she dodged it, sliding out of the way.

Asami countered with a soft hook, circling Korra. The Avatar brought her right hand up, blocking the blow on her forearm. Korra took the slight opening, stepping directly into Asami, shooting an uppercut. But Asami was too quick; she'd already retracted her punch, circling to the right, sweeping out Korra's left leg, a hand to her back. Korra, weighted mostly on her front foot, found herself being forced to her knee. She swung her right fist out wildly, but only struck air.

Asami had already stepped back, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Korra stood up, regaining her stance.

"That was cute."

"So are you."

There was the distinct sound of Bolin whistling, and if Korra could spare the half-second to look at Mako, she was sure he'd be faux-retching into a bucket. But seeing as how Asami was now swinging a long, lean leg aimed at her left ear, all that would have to be left up to imagination. Korra easily ducked underneath, trying to close the gap between the two of them. Asami had the distinct advantage here. Her extra height and longer limbs gave her a few extra inches of reach over Korra. She might have to get a little fancy in beating her.

Korra stepped in while Asami was still adjusting from her kick. But another kick was aimed at her again. Not having enough time to duck, Korra put an arm up to block, but the kick hit her, just under the armpit. Korra wrapped that arm around the leg, expecting to throw the other girl off balance. Big mistake.

Asami hooked the leg around Korra's back, placing her weight all on Korra. She used her other foot to kick out one of Korra's knees. The weight of herself and Asami were too much, and she pitched forward. Momentum forced her forward, and with the extra throw of Asami's hips, Korra found herself outside of the red lines.

"Point!" Mako yelled. Korra rolled over and gave an irritated sigh. Bolin was jumping up and down, whooping. "I thought you were on my side, Bolin!" she said annoyed.

He shrugged, "I'm on everybody's side!"

"Lucky shot," Korra sneered. She took a stance once again. Asami was grinning.

"Luck's got nothing to do with it sweety," her voice dripping with sugary venom.

Korra dropped low this time, shooting out a leg to take out Asami's knees. The other girl leapt over the extended leg, gracefully tumbling on the ground and standing up again, ready to fight.

"Well aren't you the romantic? Trying to literally sweep me off my feet?" Asami sing-songed.

Korra frowned, irritated that she hadn't landed a blow on the taller girl yet. "Don't get ahead of yourself, princess. Let's dance."

Asami opened with a few hooks, and Korra dropped her elbows to fend off the blows. A couple more punches cause her to back up and she found herself near the edge of the ring. Getting away from the line her main concern, Korra dropped low and tackled Asami's waist, going in for the grapple. Asami countered, splaying her legs out behind her and hooking her fingers under Korra's midsection. Once she had a good hold, Asami planted a foot, releasing her hold to take Korra's back. The shorter girl immediately dropped to her knees.

"Mmm, this isn't looking too good for you," Asami purred into Korra's ear.

"I'm not out yet, lady," Korra fired back. She couldn't admit aloud that this was actually looking very, very bad. Korra considered her situation. Asami had her back, fingers hooked behind her neck in a makeshift headlock. Considering how she couldn't use her arms (or her bending), it wasn't a very desirable situation. Asami in her ear was though. The black hair was tickling her neck, distracting Korra from her current predicament.

Her lack of concentration didn't go unnoticed by Asami, who quickly snatched a wrist, and twisted it behind Korra's back. She winced in pain, arching her back. A quick rush of air ruffled Asami's hair.

"Uh huh, no bending," the voice said in her ear, and if Korra could turn around to look at it, she was sure there'd be a cheshire grin staring back at her. Asami pushed Korra's arm higher into her back, and Korra easily went face first into the floor, finding the path of least pain. Her face and shoulders collided with the padded mat, and Mako yelled, "Point!"

Her arm was instantly released and she wheeled around. "What the fuck, Mako?! That wasn't a pin!"

"Yes it was! She had your shoulders on the ground!"

"Back of the shoulders!" Korra yelled back, disputing the ruling.

"It was a pin! You weren't going anywhere!" His angry eyebrows were getting wilder and wilder.

"I would've thought of something!" she shouted. "Eventually," she added under her breath. Asami stood by silently, hand planted on her hip, shaking her head. Korra and Mako arguing was as much amusement as watching the circus. They _were_ a circus, really.

"Well, since Mako is the supreme referee, his rulings stand!" Bolin had finally gotten involved. He waved his hands wildly, making large motions to indicate how great a redf Mako was.

"Yeah," Mako added,crossing his arms smugly. "So what I say goes."

"Shut up Mako," Korra muttered. "Fine whatever," she threw her hands up in exasperation, taking a stance in the ring again. "Let's go pretty girl," she said to Asami, motioning to her with her hands.

The Avatar threw a barrage of blows aimed for Asami's mid section. Quick deft hands pushed them to the side, away from the body. Below, their feet fought for placement. As Korra's boots would step inside, Asami moved to the outside, countering the advantage. When legs rose for a kick, an opposing foot would meet it, pushing it back down.

Finally, Korra got an opening. She managed to hook a foot behind Asami's ankle, loosening the other girl's balance. At the same time, she'd finally managed to push Asami's arms outside of shoulder width. Getting a clear shot at her body, Korra thrust both fists at Asami, attempting to push the other girl out of the ring. Her body lunged forward, but Asami twisted her body, one hand grabbing Korra's, flipping the other girl's wrist and pulling her to the ground. The hooked ankle that should had been her advantage ended up being her demise as Korra found herself rolling once again outside of the red lines.

"Match!" Mako declared. Bolin was whooping, and at the moment, Korra couldn't care less.

Korra laid on the floor, eyes closed. The cool floor only served to remind her of her defeat. She blew out a breath.

So maybe challenging Asami to a duel wasn't the greatest idea. She really did think that she would win this hands down. She blew a raspberry. Dumbass. She opened her eyes, and standing above her, with the biggest smile she'd ever seen, was Asami. Korra closed her eyes again. Being a gracious loser wasn't exactly her strong point.

She felt soft familiar lips press on hers for a second. She frowned, opening her eyes.

"Hi," Asami said, eyes sparkling with laughter. Korra crossed her arms.

"Don't talk to me," she pouted. She felt Asami's lips kiss hers again.

"Awww, my little Avatar is upset," she cooed. "She couldn't possibly be mad because she just lost, right?"

"Yes! Yes she can!" Korra said petulantly, arms still crossed, looking very much like a snotty vampire on the floor.

"Well, you'll have all of tomorrow to work off that frustration.

* * *

"Good morning Miss Sato," Asami's assistant greeted them. "Oh, and good morning Avatar Korra," he said after seeing the other woman trailing behind the CEO.

"Hello Masa, how are you today," Asami greeted him politely.

"I'm well. What brings the Avatar here today?" he said, acknowledging Korra's presence.

"It's Bring Your Avatar to Work Day," Asami said with a smile. Upon seeing his confused expression, she clarified, "I need Korra's input for some of the rail placements. We don't want want any angry spirits."

"Of course," he nodded. He handed a stack of folders to Asami, commenting, "These are the daily reports. Production in factory #2 is going smoothly; they've implemented the update to the steering column that you asked for. Shinji has reported that there is a minor setback in the assembly of the plane wings-"

Korra stopped listening at that point. Today was going to be so to losing, she now had to follow Asami around work, listen to her meetings and basically be her gopher. Asami had already made her cook breakfast and drive her to work. What else could be in store for her today?

Nothing exciting, was apparently the answer. She thought maybe Asami might want to fool around in the office, you know, for old times' sake. But she stayed on the phone, having Korra fetch coffee, or papers or whatever. She thought maybe Asami might play footsie during the horribly long (and boring) meeting with Raiko, but those stockinged feet stayed resolutely in black work heels. So Korra just resigned herself to being a drone and saying, "Yes, Your Highness," ignoring all the strange looks from Asami's workers.

Korra was unhappy as she trudged behind Asami. As luck (or disaster) would have it, today was Asami's monthly inspection of her factories. They walked along the assembly line, as workers were welding or screwing parts into the soon-to-be minted Satomobiles.

"Takao, have we updated the transmission for the new new S-347 model? I recall that there was a problem shifting from first to second gear."

"Yes Miss Sato. We have since taken care of the issue and production is moving ahead as scheduled."

"Thank you. I'm going to show Avatar Korra our newest prototype. I'll see you next month, Takao."

"Of course. Thank you, Miss Sato," he said, bowing deeply and leaving, but not before staring at Asami just a little too long for Korra's taste.

Korra scowled. All day, walking through the factories, the scruffy male workers made googly eyes at Asami. It was clear to her that there was some sort of pipeline that spread the news that "their really hot CEO was visiting today." Puppy dog looks everywhere and it irked Korra because all she really wanted to do was bend the factory into oblivion and yell, "MINE!"

But nooo, she had to be on her best behavior today, because Asami had floored her (and she still thought Mako cheated).

She followed Asami down an empty hallway, glomping unhappily. Asami unlocked a door and pushed it open for Korra. It was pitch black for a moment before Asami found the switch and threw the lights. Two big spotlights flooded the room and lit up the shiny black car in the middle.

It was unlike anything Korra had ever seen. It wasn't boxy like any of the Satomobiles in manufacturing. It was sleek, all the angles shaved into smoothness. Combined with the black it made Korra think of a dark ocean. The wheels were large, the rubber of the tires almost paper thin. This thing looked fast.

"So what do you think?" Asami said, hand resting on a hip.

"I think it looks amazing," Korra said, hand running over the smooth paint. She momentarily forgot her grumpiness and irritation.

"It's the fastest car we've ever built. Completely aerodynamic."

"Aero-"

"It means it reduces the drag of air, making it move easier through wind."

Korra nodded, impressed. "Cool, but why are you showing me this? I know you won't let me drive it-"

"I want you to eat me out on it."

Korra blinked. Surely she'd heard wrong. When Asami said nothing, but walked over to the car, sliding up the front of the hood, she knew she hadn't. She made her way to Asami, standing in between the other girl's legs.

"Right here?" she asked. Asami only bit her lower lip, nodding in return.

"But someone could walk in on us here, and don't you have more work to do today?" Korra was suddenly apprehensive. Asami lowered her head, looking at Korra through half-lidded eyes.

"Excuse me, I believe my twenty-four hours of servitude isn't up yet." She hooked a finger in Korra's collar and pulled her closer. "Right?"

Korra gulped. Asami usually dominated in the bedroom, and yet, it never got old for Korra.

"Yes, your Highness," she said, before closing the gap and crushing their lips together. Asami tasted bitter, the taste of coffee still lingering. Her thin, nimble fingers trailed up Korra's sides, resting on the Avatar's jaw as their mouths met again and again. Korra pushed forward, leaning more into Asami, but those hands on her face pushed her back.

"Now," Asami said, and the playfulness that had been in her eyes had since disappeared. Korra moved her lips to Asami's neck, suckling on other girl's pulse point. Asami's heart was racing. Korra's hands left the hood of the car to unbutton Asami's blouse. Painted nails dipped under Korra's tank top, pushing it up and over her head. Korra's lips left Asami's skin momentarily, allowing the shirt to come off.

"Mmm," Asami moaned as Korra's lips came back to her skin, chin tilting to give Korra better access to her neck. Korra discarded the work blouse, wrapping her arms around the other girl, pulling their bodies against one another. Korra sighed into the crook of Asami's neck, relishing the feeling of warm skin.

Pinching the strap, she unhooked Asami's bra, discarding it on the floor. Korra's lips continued their path down, leaving marks with every little pop. Asami's fingernails scraped Korra's scalp, meandering through her hair in no apparent pattern. Korra grinned, kissing the side of Asami's breast. Her hand came up to cup the other one, making sure both were attended to. Korra swirled her tongue around the rosy nipple and Asami's eyes fluttered shut. Korra switched to the other side, circling the other breast, and Asami's chest heaved.

Looking up, she locked eyes with the Asami's, and her pulse quickened. Those green eyes could tell so many stories. Sadness, anger, euphoria, but right now they were screaming for Korra to fuck her.

Korra closed her eyes as Asami's hands pushed her hair back, away from her face. Gently, the hands forced Korra lower, and she obliged. Her hands held Asami's sides, thumbs rubbing small circles on the other girl's taut stomach, and she felt the toned muscles clench beneath her. She came back up to press their lips together once more, urging Asami onto her back.

Once the heiress was on elbows, Korra reached down, unbuttoning her skirt. Asami lifted her bottom off the car long enough for Korra to slide the skirt and her underwear off in one smooth motion. The lighting of the room cast Asami in a hard light. Everything about her seemed more defined: the high angles of her cheekbones, the toned muscles normally hid by work clothes, the dip in the v of her hips. Korra drew in a sharp breath.

Asami propped a leg on the bumper, exposing herself for Korra, and the Avatar was sure that even in the dim lighting, her blush was visible. She let out a shaky breath, giving Asami a weak smile. The other girl lay back on her elbows, biting her lower lip. Her snowy skin only seemed to glow in the dim lighting, the black car serving to amplify that effect. Then she uttered two words that could destroYed Korra each time she said them.

"Fuck me."

Korra ran her tongue over her lips; they'd somehow gotten dry in the past minute. Her hands went to either side of Asami's hips, lowering her mouth to where she left off.

"Yes your Highness."

Asami moved further up the hood of the car, until both her feet were resting comfortably. Korra kissed the inside a shapely thigh, running lines with her tongue up to Asami's center. When she moved to do the same thing to the other side. A rough hand grabbed her hair. Teal eyes shot to emerald ones, and Korra knew what they wanted before Asami said it.

"I said, 'Fuck me.'"

"Yes your Highness." It was something about being subservient that turned Korra on. She wouldn't take this kind of shit from anyone else, but when Asami scolded her, dominated her, Korra only thrived under the masochism.

She gave a long lick up Asamis slit, pleased with the moan it earned her. She stayed there, lavishing long, languid licks with a flat, wide tongue. Korra pulled Asami's lower lips apart, giving her better access. Taking the right side in her mouth, Asami purred when Korra bit it gently and sucked. She purred again when Korra repeated it one the other side, pulling the labia towards her.

Korra pressed more wide licks to Asami's slick entrance. She was so wet, and Korra knew it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. She nudged the other girl's clit with her nose, and sure enough, Asami's hips bucked ever so slightly. Korra wrapped an arm around a leg, hand pressing down on the taller girl's abdomen. Mouth open wide, she latched onto the bud, peppering it with swipes of her tongue. Trimmed hair tickling her nose, Korra alternating suckling and swiping Asami's bud. She pulled back, moistening two fingers in her mouth.

Asami groaned, teeth clenched. She sat up slightly, irritated at the loss of contact. Korra met her eyes, and ran those fingers up and down Asami's slit, coating them slightly. She dipped them into Asami, and the heiress let out a ragged gasp. Keeping their eyes locked, Korra returned to Asami's clit. She pumped in and out, fingers curling upwards. Asami's head fell back against the car with a soft thud.

"Oh fuck," she moaned. Dextrous hands grasped at Korra's scalp, urging her forward, into Asami's center. The engineer was clenching so hard around the Avatar's fingers.

"Almost there," Asami whimpered, hands still holding Korra's head. The younger girl wrapped both arms around Asami's legs; she was bucking so much, it made it difficult for Korra to hang on for the ride. Korra picked up her pace, plunging her fingers in and out, tongue almost punishing Asami's bud.

"Look at me," Korra said. Asami lifted her head, obviously using all of her will to look and Korra and not throw her head back against the hood of the car. Korra moaned into Asami's pussy, sending vibrations up her spine. A hand left her head and desperately grasped her own, clenching tightly.

A few more ragged breaths were followed by a hitched breath, and Korra held on as Asami writhed on the car, riding out her orgasm. She stayed there, planting soft kisses on Asami's inner thigh, smiling at the soft moans coming from above her. She planted her chin on snowy white hip in front of her, head leaning against the inside of a thigh.

Asami sat up slowly, smiling. She reached for Korra, yet the effects of her climax caused her to overshoot and Korra had to quite literally catch her. Her strong arms wrapped around the lithe body, warmth providing security and contentment. Tucking against Asami's shoulder, she inhaled deeply, loving the smell of sweat and flowers. Asami just hummed softly. Korra spoke after a few moments.

"You know how often I think you're beautiful?"

"All the time?"

"You know that I always mean it, right?"

"All the time."

Asami pushed their lips together again, trying to express more than her words could ever tell Korra.

"So is it my turn?" Korra asked. The high of her climax didn't make Asami forget about their earlier deal.

"Not until tonight," Asami smirked.

"What?" Korra exclaimed in surprise.

"I don't think that's the right answer," Asami said as she arched an eyebrow.

"Yes your Highness."

* * *

**This was just supposed to be a fight fic, then I got carried away. Oh well. Sorry if the fight parts don't make sense; I'm too lazy to go back and edit this properly.**


	7. Merry Aangsmas and Happy New Year!

_**Return of the Drunken Krew. Erbody gets together to celebrate and welcome the New Year. SFW. Warning: no proofreading so you're on your own with the grammar issues.**_

* * *

"There!" Bolin shouted. "I was doing it, right?!" He eagerly looked around at his companions, waiting for them to confirm that he was in fact, doing the thing. But no one said a word. His brother, Mako, had closed his eyes, head shaking in disappointment and irritation. Asami seemed mildly surprised, eyes wide open. Korra was stifling a laugh behind a hand. However, she was nice enough to break the silence.

"Sorry to break it to you Bolin, but you weren't levitating."

"What?!" he gasped in shock. "I did it exactly how I've seen Varrick do it. Right, Asami?" He turned to the raven-haired CEO for confirmation.

"It _was _the exact technique I've seen Varrick use," Asami said matter-of-factly.

"Well, as an airbender, I can confirm that is not the proper levitating form," Korra said bossily.

Bolin rose from his seated position and stood directly in front of Korra. "Oh yeah? How would you know?" he responded equally as bossy. "You've never seen Varrick do it."

Korra glared back, pressing her forehead directly against Bolin's. "Cause I'm the motherfucking Avatar."

"This is a great New Year's Eve party," Mako muttered.

* * *

_Three hours earlier…. _

"Let the festivities begiiiiiiin!" Bolin hollered as he hopped off the ferry boat. In his hands were three bottles of champagne and whiskey each. Mako stepped off the boat as well, though much less exuberantly.

"Guys!" Korra shouted as she ran up to greet them. "Glad you could make it!" She hugged each of them in turn. Asami followed a little behind, giving each of the Bending Brothers a hug as well.

"Where's Opal?" Korra asked, expecting Bolin's girlfriend to appear.

"Stuck doing some important airbendery stuff," Bolin said dejectedly. "So that's why I'm gonna celebrate the new year with my big bro here!" He squeezed Mako with a side hug. His brother appeared less than thrilled, if his sharkbrows were any indication.

"This way to the bar," Asami motioned with a hand.

"You built a bar on Air Temple Island?" Mako asked incredulously.

"Nothing a little earthbending couldn't create," Korra said as she flexed a bicep. "Tenzin agreed to it as long as we stay on the east side of the islands, away from the little ones."

The meditation pavilion had been transformed. String lights adorned the pagoda, and Korra had created a bar, along with a table and benches to accompany it. Bolin put all the bottles down with it, next to the appetizers that were already there. He quickly poured out a shot for everybody.

"A toast!" he proclaimed, as he held the shot up to the heavens. "To the end of a fantastic year, in which Korra saved the world, Asami saved her company, I saved the some Earth people and Mako saved Prince Wu!"

Mako shook his head, but drank the whiskey along with the rest of his friends.

"Another," Bolin said as he poured more glasses of the potent alcohol.

"What are we toasting this time?" Korra laughed.

"You!" Bolin shouted. "And Asami! It's about time you two got your act together-together!" He clapped his hands together in joy.

Korra and Asami shared a look, and broke into big smiles. "Thank you Bolin," Asami said.

"Of course," Bolin said, wrapping an arm around each of them, "you guys are like my sisters. But not, like sisters who date, more like sisters who have like this crazy awesome love for one another that's not really sisterly, but like still kind of sisters-"

"Bro," Mako interrupted with a flat voice.

"Too much?" Bolin asked hesitantly.

"Too much," Mako confirmed, crossing his arms.

"Oh lighten up Mako," Korra said as she shoved him with a shoulder. "He had good intentions, I think."

"Oh," Asami suddenly spoke up. "There was a holiday a week ago-"

"We know," Mako cut in, "Aangsmas."

"Incorrect," Korra vetted. "There is Aangsmas, which I'm sure Asami and I, as well as Bolin, enjoyed. You on the other hand, enjoy _Angstmas_."

As if to prove her point, Mako recrossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh Kor, leave Prince Pouty alone," Asami teased, clearly buzzed. She looped an arm into the Avatar's for balance. Trying to steer the story back to her original intention, Asami said, "I was talking about Boxing Day, the day after Aangsmas. There's an old tradition that superiors and subordinates trade places. I let my quartermaster, Eiji, take the reins as CEO while I went to work in the factory."

"Where are you going with this?" Korra cocked her head.

"I was going to suggest that we switch being each other," Asami smiled widely.

"That's brilliant!" Bolin exclaimed. "I call Avatar!" He immediately began fake firebending at Mako, who shoved the hand out of his face.

"I'm Asami!" Korra exclaimed. She flipped her hair over her shoulder (or as much of it as she could, since her hair barely touched her shoulder). "I'm Asami Sato," Korra said in a much deeper than necessary voice. "Fix that Satomobile there, it doesn't match the color of my eyes."

Asami raised a silent eyebrow, a clear indication of what Korra should've been doing if she really wanted to imitate Asami. The CEO ignored her though, and claimed Mako. "I'm Macho Mako," she said in another far too deep voice. "Watch me firebend, and then be too cool to talk to anyone." Asami made punching motions then quickly folded her arms and stuck her lower lip in a pout.

Korra immediately bowled Asami over, her hands out holding invisible handle bars. "Oh no, I didn't see you there, and just ran you over with my moped." They toppled to the floor together. She pushed herself up until she was hovering over Asami. "My name's Asami Sato, and I'm like, super pretty and gorgeous, and hella rich. Kiss me and we can date even though I literally just ran you over." Korra batted her eyelashes in a poor attempt to be sexy.

"Oh wow," Asami giggled behind her hand. "You're like the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I'll go anywhere you want as long as you pay for all the food and make the Avatar jealous. Did I mention I'm like really handsome and have that Zuko brood down pat?"

"But can you make your eyes glow and metalbend? Or own a polar bear dog?" Korra asked. "Cause the Avatar does. I heard she's pretty hot too." She leaned in to steal a kiss from Asami.

"Oh!" Asami exclaimed. "You're right! I can't date you then! I have to ignore you!" She pushed Korra off of her by the shoulders, sending the Avatar sprawling on her back. Both of the girls immediately fell into a mixture of large guffaws and occasional snorts. Mako was not amused.

"I hate you guys," he muttered.

"No Mako," Bolin grabbed him by the shoulders. "You're not doing it right! You can't be yourself, you're supposed to be me. Flex or do something manly or extremely funny!"

Mako ignored his brother. "You dropped your flowers and ran away crying like a little bitch when this actually happened," Mako said irritatedly. "I'm not doing that."

"Fine, whatever, watch this!" Bolin dropped to the ground, crossing his legs indian-style. "I'm going to airbend, like the Avatar and all!"

* * *

_P__resently… _

"So you mean I wasn't levitating?" Bolin sat dejectedly.

"Sorry Bolin," Asami said with a gently hand on his back. "But at least you can bend something," she added reassuringly, "I can't bend anything."

"I'm pretty sure you've mastered bending the Avatar," Mako said dryly, fixing a deadpan look on his face. Korra froze, slowly turning to the rest of the group with a look of horror and a large blush creeping over her cheeks. Uncomfortable silence fell over the group until Bolin thankfully broke it.

"Bro can you drink more?" he asked seriously. "You're like, a million gajillion times more fun when you're drunk." Asami and Korra both vigorously nodded their agreement. Bolin held out a recently refilled glass. Mako took it, and slammed the liquid to the back of his throat. "Happy?" he growled.

Bolin shrugged his shoulders in indifference.

Fireworks began erupting above them.

"It's almost time!" Korra shouted happily, immediately springing to her feet.

The roleplay game forgotten, the Avatar grabbed the CEO's hand and pulled them to an area with a clear view of the sky. High above, beautiful displays of fireworks lit up the night in a rainbow of colors.

"It's beautiful," Asami gasped in excitement. Korra nudged her with a shoulder, giving her a look. Asami could see the firework's reflected in Korra's eyes. _Her _Korra's eyes. "You're beautiful too," she acquiesced. Somehow, Korra's eyes seemed to light up brighter. It must be the alcohol, Asami concluded.

Nearby, Bolin could be heard whooping with excitement, likely annoying his older brother in the process.

Asami intertwined her fingers with Korra's. "This has been a tough year," she stated bluntly. Korra gripped her hand tighter.

"It's been the hardest," Korra agreed. "But the best." She turned to Asami, picking up her other hand. She smiled, the fireworks still reflecting in her eyes. The pyrotechnics were loud and booming, and yet, Korra felt oddly still and silent.

"All the time I spent in the South Pole, I spent a lot of it reading, just to have something to do, to take my mind off of everything. Something I read was really special. It made me think of you. It made me think of getting better to get back to you."

"What was it?" Asami asked.

Korra recited:

_"Every one of us is losing something precious to us. _

_Lost opportunities, lost possibilities, _

_feelings we can never get back again. _

_That's part of what it means to be alive._

"I realized that I wasn't really living. I was only losing time. I was losing the opportunity to tell you. I was so worried that while I was gone, someone else would realize how special you are and I'd never be able to tell you how I felt."

"Korra," Asami said softly. She placed a soft, chaste kiss on Korra's lips. "I was afraid I'd lost you too, but you came back, you're here."

Far away, shouts could be heard counting down to the New Year.

_"Ten!" _

_"Nine!" _

Bolin began joining the countdown. "_ Eight _!" he shouted.

_"Seven!" _

_"Six!" _

_"Five!" _

_"Four!" _

_"Three!" _The two women stared into each other's eyes, sharing the moment with no one.

_"Two! _" Silently, they made promises to themselves and each other, vowing to give the best they could.

"_One _!" They closed their eyes and met in the middle, welcoming the new year with a kiss that held all their resolutions and aspirations.

_"Happy New Year!" _Their lips met over and over, as if they were one unit, one soul. Finally they separated, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Happy New Year," Asami whispered.

"Happy New Year," Korra murmured back. "It'll be our best one yet, I promise."

* * *

_**Happy Holidays y'all. Extra brownie points if you know where that quote come from.**_


	8. Workshop Shenanigans

"Asami? Are you here?"

Korra called out through the large mansion.

"Asami?"

Still no answer. Korra made her way to the back warehouse. The engineer had probably got some idea and it sidetracked her for the past…..nine hours.

"Argh!"

Korra could hear Asami grunt, followed by distinct loud sounds. Was she moving machinery? More grunts and more thwaps and thumps. Curiously, Korra pushed open the door.

Asami was on the other side, but she wasn't fixing any machinery. She'd shed her mechanic's jacket, opting for just a plain tank top. She was barefoot, bouncing around a hanging punching bag. Asami ferociously hit it for a one-two combo with an uppercut.

"Hey?" Korra chanced.

"Korra," Asami beamed, halting her workout. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh," Korra stammered dumbfounded, "I thought we were going to dinner?"

"That's not until six right?" Asami answered merrily.

"Well, yeah," Korra said cautiously, "but it's 6:15 right now."

"What?" Asami exclaimed, grabbing her watch from atop a bench. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" She quickly pulled off her boxing gloves and began unwrapping her hands. "I'll go get cleaned up right now." She began running out of the workshop, but Korra grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hold on," Korra said, pulling Asami into her. She wrapped her arms around Asami's waist and tucked her face into Asami's neck. "Hmm, you smell delicious," she murmured. And she did. Asami was slightly sweaty, and combined with her normal flower scent, the musk was irresistible. She playfully stuck her tongue out, licking the sweat off Asami's neck.

"Ew Korra!" Asami cried, pushing her away. "I'm all gross! Give me fifteen minutes and we can go to dinner!"

Korra only laughed.

* * *

A week later, Korra found Asami immersed in another project. This time, she was working on a modified hand gun.

"So you shoot this at something, it'll hook onto it, and you can pull yourself up."

"Like the metalbenders?" Korra said, catching on.

"Exactly."

The week after that, Asami's workshop was assembled into an obstacle course. Korra walked into the warehouse, finding Asami hurdling over blocks, swinging from poles and sliding under fences. It was hot, Korra admitted out loud.

* * *

Another week, another day of finding Asami holed up in her workshop. This time, Asami was hunched over a bench, welding torch in hand.

"What's this?" she asked Asami.

The engineer held up a tiny object, no bigger than her finger. "It's a bomb!" she exclaimed excitedly.

When Korra raised an eyebrow silently, she continued, "You draw an outline of the whole you want to break, then place this device inside of it. It creates a controlled explosion within the space."

"Wow," Korra said, impressed.

* * *

The next time, Korra heard the loud explosions before she even reached the warehouse. She rushed to the back workshop, wondering what Asami was up to this time. She really hoped her girlfriend hadn't expanded on the pocket explosives idea.

"Goddamnit," Korra heard Asami yell right after another explosion. Korra threw the door open, expecting the worst.

What she found, however, was not what she was expecting. There was a ring of dummies arranged in a line, some in a far more "crispy" state than others.

Asami was standing in front of them, goggles on. On her wrist was a most curious device. It resembled her shock glove, but it had an extra wire attached to it. The wire ran to one of the dummies, which was still smoking.

"Asami?" Korra interrupted.

"Hi," Asami said grumpily. Okay, so today was not a good day at the office.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Asami said in a short voice. The engineer turned back to her project, using a screwdriver to make some adjustments to the device on her wrist. Korra stood by silently, watching, until-

"Shit," Asami muttered. She fiddled with more gears.

"Anything I can do to help?" Korra tried.

"No."

Asami turned some more screws and welded another element on. She retracted the part that was attached to the dummy and clicked it back into place on her glove. She pointed it to the next dummy in line (not yet burnt, Korra noted). Suddenly the piece shot off Asami's glove like a rocket, and attached to the dummy. For a second, nothing happened, then it burst with a loud bang, filling the workshop up with smoke.

"Asami are you okay?" Korra coughed.

"Fuck!" was the response Korra got. When the smoke cleared, Asami was back at her work bench, fiddling with the glove once again.

"Asami, what's going on?"

"I'm trying to get this stupid thing to work," she sharply replied.

"Yeah, I get that," Korra said carefully, closing in on Asami. "But what is this?" Korra motioned to the rest of the workshop. It was littered with Asami's prototypes of the mini explosives and grappling gun, and there were pieces of dummy everywhere.

"What's with these little projects? You haven't touched your bike for weeks, and I haven't seen you make any adjustments on the new race car you were so excited about."

Asami stopped fiddling with the glove. "I don't want-" she muttered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Korra said, stepping closer until she could put an arm around Asami.

"I don't want to be a burden to you," she whispered again.

Korra was floored. "You'd never be a burden!" she insisted.

"That's sweet, Korra, but it's not true, and you know it. Remember when the Earth Queen captured you?"

Korra did. They'd been captured by earth benders while she was in the Spirit World.

"But you got us out eventually!"

Asami shook her head sadly. "But I was powerless to protect you."

"You don't need to protect me," Korra pleaded, holding Asami's hands in her own. "I'm the Avatar."

"I know," Asami smiled, "which is why I can't expect you to have to protect me either. Your job is to protect everyone else. I won't let you be put in a situation where you have to choose between saving me and saving the world. I won't let anyone hold me hostage."

The epiphany crashed onto Korra then. "That's why all these inventions…" she trailed off.

"Yes," Asami confirmed. "I want to be able to help you, and I never want to be that damsel in distress."

The weight of the moment threatened to steal the air from Korra's lungs. Everything over the past month and a half was because Asami was worried about her. Asami realized that Korra would go to the ends of the earth and beyond to save her. What would happen if Korra were forced to choose between saving Asami and saving the world. Korra knew her duty; she knew that she must detach herself from a single being. She must be able to make the choice for the greater good when it came down to it. Truthfully though, she wasn't sure if she could.

Asami was trying to take away that choice. Take away one less bridge to hurt Korra by. She looked back towards the mechanic, covered in soot. Her heart swelled, and she was sure she loved her more than she had before.

Korra pulled Asami into a fervent kiss. When they broke apart, Korra touched their noses together. "I'm pretty sure you've saved me more times than the other way around, you know."

* * *

**_Headcanon that Asami refuses to let anyone hurt her bby through her._**


End file.
